One conventional computer includes central processing units (CPU) that are included in CPU sockets. Each CPU includes one or more processor cores. The conventional computer operates in accordance with a non-uniform memory architecture in which memory that can be accessed by a respective CPU or socket can be classified as either local memory or remote memory with respect to that CPU or socket, depending upon whether the memory is local to or remote from the socket the comprises that CPU. A local memory access may involve relatively less latency than a remote memory access.
The conventional computer also includes teamed network interface controllers that provide aggregated links to a network to which the links are coupled. In a manner analogous to memory access in non-uniform memory architecture, an individual network interface controller in a team can be either local to or remote from a socket or CPU. Data transmission to or from a socket or CPU via a local network interface controller may be relatively more efficient and/or involve relatively less latency than via a remote network interface controller.
In this conventional computer, the determination of which of the teamed network interface controllers is to be used by a socket or CPU typically is made without regard to such locality issues, and/or is based upon fixed, pre-determined assignments that arise out of the conventional computer's physical configuration that do not take into consideration the characteristics of actual communication exchanges that are taking place. In either case, this may reduce network communication efficiency and/or increase network communication processing latency.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.